I'm Sick
by Writing Sux
Summary: It's a fluffy one shot. The title says it all.


**Just a one shot fluff piece of an idea that I had floating in my head while I avoid my other stories**

 ** **Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo charged towards the entrance of the medical facility. She was pissed and even though she was pissed she was more worried than anything. The doors of medical facility opened and she headed straight for the administration desk. After taking a deep breath she asked in a controlled voice, "I need to speak with Dr. Lewis."

The woman didn't look up at her as she typed something into the computer, "Dr. Lewis is unavailable."

"Call her and tell her to become available." Bo ordered through gritted teeth.

The woman let out an annoyed breath and looked at her with a piercing gaze, "Ma'am if you have a seat I will inform Dr. Lewis that you would like to speak with her but-" Bo moved away from the desk and walked through the doors labelled "Authorised Personnel Only" while the woman shouted, "Ma'am you cannot-"

The doors closed behind her and Bo didn't hear the rest of what the woman had shouted. She took purposeful strides as she walked through the labyrinth-like halls of the facility. Bo knew where she was going for the most part but she did get turned around once. She soon found the door marked "Dr. Lauren Lewis" and as she stood in front of it she scowled at the name plate. Bo couldn't believe that she had to do this. As she opened the door Bo mentally prepared herself to argue and fight with Lauren but when she walked into the office the image in front of her destroyed any irritation that she was feeling. Lauren was sitting at her desk but her head was resting on it and she was using her forearm as a pillow. Bo sighed and walked over to the woman and when she was close enough she was able to see how adorable Lauren looked. She brushed away the blonde hair that covered half of her face and saw that Lauren was breathing with her mouth open. Bo also noticed the small pool of drool on the desk and had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing because Lauren being miserable wasn't funny but the situation was. Lauren had been battling a brutal cold for the last couple of days and it had been a fight to keep her home but today she had managed to lure Bo into a false sense of security by conning her into napping with her. Bo had been waiting on the blonde hand and foot for the last two days along with arguing with her about staying in bed so she had accepted the turn in Lauren's behaviour thinking her girlfriend finally accepted her fate. However that had been far from the case. When she had woken up from their nap Bo had found that she was alone in the bed and in the apartment and right away she had known where Lauren had gone.

Bo knelt down beside Lauren's office chair then gave her leg a gentle shake as she called her name, "Lauren. Lauren wake up." The woman groaned and Bo smirked as she said, "I know you don't want to babe but we've got to get you home."

Lauren lifted her head and she looked around before her eyes landed on Bo. She looked so pitiful and helpless that it tugged at Bo's heart strings and the feeling was made worse when Lauren sniffed then mumbled, "Bo I don't feel good."

Bo stood up and she moved closer to Lauren so she could rub her back then she bent down to place a kiss on top of her head as she murmured, "I know sweetie." She continued to rub Lauren's back as she said, "Come on Lauren let's go home."

Lauren groaned and sniffled as she stood up from her chair. She turned so she could lay her head on Bo's shoulder and bury her face into her neck. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and held the warm woman for a moment. Lauren's fever hadn't worsened but it wasn't getting any better and Bo started to think that she should have her admitted but decided against the idea since it was one Lauren probably wouldn't like. So she decided to just take her home. Bo kissed the side of Lauren's head and whispered, "Ready to go?" The woman nodded her head against her shoulder and Bo chuckled a little, "Okay."

The two of them made their way out of her office and they were able to leave the facility with no interruptions. Bo had gotten Lauren into her car with little fight and that had been a sign that the doctor had accepted her illness. She drove them back to Lauren's apartment and when they got in Bo helped Lauren up the stairs so they could go into her room. After Lauren had lain down on her bed Bo ran her fingers through her hair and asked, "You want anything?"

Lauren nodded her head then muttered, "I want a bath."

"I think we can do a bath." Bo said as she smiled down at her miserable girlfriend. She kissed Lauren's forehead before she moved to go into the bathroom. Bo got everything ready for Lauren's bath and as the water ran she went back in the bedroom to assist Lauren with getting undressed. She walked over to the side of the bed that Lauren was lying on and she chuckled when she saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. Bo sat down on the edge of the bed then said in a soft voice, "Lauren…" One of Lauren's eyes cracked open and she wondered, "Still want a bath?" The blonde just whined then she buried her face in her pillow and groaned. Bo tried her best not to laugh so she just rubbed Lauren's back. Then she said, "This is why I told you going back to work was not a good idea."

"I know." Lauren groaned even though her face was in the pillow. She turned her head and looked at Bo with the most pitiful expression on her face as she asked, "Can you help me?"

Bo nodded and replied, "Of course I can. I wasn't going to let you do this by yourself."

She stood up and helped Lauren out of her clothes so she could go take her bath. They went into the bathroom and after Lauren was in the tub Bo turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped when Lauren grabbed her hand. She looked back to see the most adorable pout on the woman's face, "You're not going to join me?"

Bo smiled and asked, "Do you want me to join you?" Lauren nodded her head yes and Bo began to remove her clothes so she could join her girlfriend in the water. Once she had gotten into the bath and Lauren was sitting back against her Bo asked, "Good?"

A small smile tugged at Lauren's mouth as she answered, "Yes." Lauren's eyes drifted close as Bo used a cloth to put water on her shoulders. It was a relaxing bath and Lauren seemed to be content for the moment. "Bo…" Bo let out a soft hum then Lauren looked up at her, "Thank for taking care of me."

Bo kissed her neck then whispered, "Anytime Lauren. Anytime."

Lauren moved her head back into a comfortable position against Bo's shoulder and she sighed as her eyes closed. Another moment of silence passed then Lauren said, "Bo…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sick."

Bo let out a soft chuckle then kissed Lauren's shoulder before saying, "I know you are but I'm going to make sure you get better."

Lauren smiled at that and the rest of the bath remained quiet as the two of them relaxed in the soothing water.

* * *

 **See fluffy and adorable. Updates are coming. I just need to focus. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
